mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spaceman98751
Thank you for ordering. Thank you so much for ordering in my store. I would appriciate it if you filled out This poll. THANK YOU! 23:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Help with my sig! I'm new here and I have not yet figured out how to make a sig. Can someone help me? This is the best I've got: I think the link's dead too. I'll help you. It looks like you already have one located at: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spaceman98751/sig. Do you want to know how to use it? I can also make a nicer sig that would like mine (we could change the color) 00:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ok, that would be great! I would use the one on my page, mabye add some interesting colors. Spaceman98751 14:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I made it. Here it is . I didn't add any color, so tell me the color you want each box and the font to be. If you don't know what colors you want, tell me, and I can choose myself. 00:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) That's very cool! I cant really decide, so you can choose the colors. Thanks! Also, when you're finished, is there anything special I have to do to use it or is it automatic? To use your sig, you first have to go to Preferences and check "custom signature," and insert into the signature box. Then save it. To use your sig, press the signature button, or type four tildes like this: ~~~~. I will change the colors. 23:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I added colors. If you don't like the colors or want to rearrange the colors, tell me. 00:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you rock! Munch Palace If you don't mind, could you write a short review here?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Erm... A tip: don't paste your sig code. I see you doing that. Instead, consider using the four tildes (~~~~). They are left of the 1 on your keyboard. By doing so your sig will appear faster, easier, and it takes up less space. Check it out! 04:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think that is what I've been doing, hitting the button that says signature. Is there something else I should have in special prefrences rather than ? I've also noticed if I make an edit on this page, http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spaceman98751/sig it automatically changes what it looks like without going to special preferences. When I put in it automatically changes it to Huh. Weird. 14:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Is there something else I should put in the sig box? wait... if I manually type in it uses the puzzle piece thing. Yeah. It should be a puzzle piece. 16:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Type in In preferances and maybe it will show your sig instead of your sig code. Thank you! 16:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hay! It worked! the ~~~~ has a puzzle piece instead! thanks, 17:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Items If you need any rank 3 items just ask me at my store, I have lots. 13:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ok, thanks! I will. I mostly need to win stunt track rank 2 before i can do anything else. 13:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I have the stunt car rank 2. I can click once my clicks refill. And some advice. To get victory ribbons faster click on other peoples stunt track rank 2 modules. You will almost always win. 13:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ok, thanks! I'll try it after you loose do you want me to mail you the solar cells you spent? 13:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) No that's ok. I haven't clicked yet. I need my clicks to refill. 14:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I clicked once and lost!! 14:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks! you rock! do you have the race rank 3? 22:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I ordered some supplies on your store 22:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I don't have the race rank 3. I only have stunt rank 2 because I used it to get victory ribbons. 02:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) that's ok 12:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) do you think you could put out your stunt rank 2? I can't find enyone else who has it.(but i'm going to be gone over the weekend) 12:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) File:Spaceman98751.png I have deleted two of your images since they are duplicates of the image above. I have linked all your pages to that image. Keep in mind that you only need one image in order for multiple pages to be linked to it. You do not have to upload the same images again with a different name to link them to a different page. 19:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks, 23:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Help Charity Avatar How do you upload a picture of your avatar? 02:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) get a picture you want and save it to your computer. in special preferences, under user profile on the 1st page type in the name of the picture. for example, mine was MLN pic.PNG. then save page 12:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) here thanks! 12:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Games Wiki Please join LEGO Games Wiki. 01:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice sig! nice sig! 23:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) thx, I was just playing around with it some 23:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) TIRES Do you still need those tires? Adamlenton1 (talk) 17:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC)